Borderline
by shinigami714
Summary: Fíli does his best to follow tradition, though Kíli is determined to sway him, even if just a bit. Truthfully it doesn't take much convincing as neither of them are terribly inclined to follow the rules.


AN: This is in the same universe as Tacit, if you've happened to read that one. It's probably not necessary, but certain things will make more sense. Thanks to everyone who's left comments on my stories here. I find it hard to keep track of and reply through ff dot net's system, but I do read them all, and they mean a lot. Really thank you!

Pairing: Fili/Kili

* * *

 **Borderline**

Fíli stared down at the contents of the ornate iron box intently, his eyes scouring the complete sculpture within. It really was impeccable work. The details were exact, every ridge duplicated with precision, to the point that Fíli would have thought it real if not for the black onyx granite it was sculpted from. It was smooth, and polished, ready to use, and Fíli grinned and nodded in approval, closing the lid on the box to secure it.

"Decadent craftsmanship as always Bofur," Fíli voiced, and he set down a satchel filled with coins on the other dwarf's work table.

"You have a true talent," Fíli admitted, and he took a moment to observe the other items on display in his friend's tiny shop. The sculptures ranged in shape and size, as well as material and Fíli couldn't help but wonder how many were based on other dwarves living in Erebor, dwarves that he perhaps knew.

"Thank you my prince," Bofur peered into the coin bag and widened his eyes, but before he had a chance to comment on the overpayment Fíli waved him off. The blond knew the other dwarf cut his prices for friends and family, and they were already far lower than what his work truly deserved. Besides, Fíli could afford it, the mountain had plenty of wealth to spare. Still Bofur sighed and shook his head, relaxing atop his stool as he tucked the bag away.

"I do believe this is my best work to date, though I had an exquisite subject to work from of course," Bofur smirked at Fíli, his eyes narrowing to little more than slits, and the prince returned the expression wholeheartedly.

"Thank you," Fíli muttered, his gaze veering to the side as he tucked the box beneath his arm.

"If it's not too intrusive, may I ask to whom you intend to gift it?" Bofur wondered, and his eyebrow rose in interest as he crossed his legs casually. Fíli chuckled, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"You know who," the blond said as he turned towards the door, the light from the caverns casting a golden glow about his form.

"Then I am sure you have absolutely nothing to worry about," Bofur commented, returning to his work happily, studying a series of sketches as he carved away at some wood. Fíli paused for a moment at the exit, glancing down at the box he carried with an exasperated sigh.

"I hope you're right," he muttered, sending one last wave to the toymaker before continuing on his way.

* * *

The blond stared ahead, listening to his footfalls crunching against the grass beneath his boots. Despite the gigantic indoor training rooms within Erebor Kíli still preferred to work on his craft outdoors, at the archery ranges just outside the mountain. He trained there even when the elements were not in his favour, fighting against the wind and rain, but still managing to make his arrows meet the target in the centre. It was likely one of the reasons his aim was so true, his skill so great. Kíli could hit a target with his eyes closed in the middle of a storm if he wanted to. Thankfully on that day the weather was quite nice, and Fíli felt little more than a soft breeze as he approached his brother determinedly, his heart beating only slightly faster than normal.

In a strange turn of events Kíli wasn't shooting at all, but instead restringing one of his beloved bows with dextrous fingers. The brunet sat atop the rungs of a fence, ignoring the empty benches built around the perimeter. He was always going against the grain and the sight brought a smile to Fíli's face. The blond hopped over the fence with ease, moving to stand in front of the other dwarf as he watched his brother fiddle with the string. Kíli stuck his tongue out slightly, biting down on it as he twisted the string around one end of the bow, tying it off in a complex knot. He took a few moments to test out the tension, and then turned towards Fíli with a broad grin. Kíli's mouth opened but he paused before any words came out, his gaze focused on the box tucked under the other dwarf's arm.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Kíli asked, his eyes studying the intricate carvings on the metal surface along with Fíli's symbol that stood out plain as day on all sides. The brunet's face fell ever so slightly when no response came immediately, and he feigned disinterest, turning to look back towards his bow. Deft fingers toyed with the loose ends of the string as Kíli pretended to be busy with his already complete work.

"Well, who are you giving it to?" Kíli spat out, his gaze lowered, his brow hidden by the shadow of his bangs. Fíli frowned as he watched his brother fidget nervously, trying to hide obvious worry with a falsely casual exterior. It lightened Fíli's heart somewhat to know that Kíli was concerned about the intended recipient, though he did not wish to prolong such a reaction. Fíli hated seeing his brother upset, even if just for a moment in time.

"You, of course," Fíli murmured, bending his knee to present the box to his brother in a more proper manner. They didn't often act in such a way, far too accustomed to one another to care about formalities, but for this, Fíli wanted to do everything right, everything befitting of an heir of Durin. Kíli halted at the words, his fingers tightening around the bow's wooden frame so briefly it would have gone unnoticed by most. But Fíli saw it; he saw everything where his brother was concerned. There was the little insignificant twitch in his throat, the way he swallowed and stopped breathing for half a second, the rapid movement of his eyes, followed by a quick flutter of dark eyelashes against sun kissed skin. A moment later and Fíli had his brother's full attention, and Kíli hurried to set his bow aside before staring at the box with obvious anticipation. They shared a look, and Fíli knew the other dwarf was confirming that the spoken words were not a joke. The message was clear, both in Fíli's expression and his place kneeling on the ground.

Kíli reached for the box, setting it atop his lap as he took in every detail on the outside. Normally the brunet would have already opened his gift, rifled through the contents and maybe even made a joke or two, but he seemed hesitant to lift the lid, his fingers hovering over the edge tentatively. Kíli breathed in deeply, finally opening it, his eyes enraptured by the sight within.

Fíli could imagine what Kíli was looking at. Bofur had captured every inch of the blond's erect form in stone, not missing a single detail. Even the sculpted veins running along the underside and near the head of the phallus were precise, intricate in the way they wound around the surface. Fíli watched Kíli's face, looking for any sign of displeasure. The polished stone caught the light of the sun, little patterns dancing across the brunet's skin, and Kíli's mouth fell open just barely as he reached his fingers down to touch it.

"I've never seen you…like this," Kíli whispered. His cheeks flushed faintly and Fíli pursed his lips, holding in a growl at the attractive sight. The blond wanted to reach out and hold the other dwarf, look into his eyes before kissing him senseless, but it would be improper, and there would be time for such things later, behind closed doors. Kíli smiled sweetly, licking his lower lip as he let his fingers trail over the surface of the stone, and when their eyes met, Fíli flared his nostrils, wishing he could read his brother's mind. There was never any doubt that Kíli was his one, for no one else could drive him wild with just a single glance.

"Thank you Fíli," Kíli uttered, closing the lid slowly. Fíli stood, offering his brother a subtle nod. He was afraid to speak, fearful that his voice might crack as it once had while still a growing dwarfling.

"I will use it tonight," the brunet promised, running his fingers across the top of the box tantalizingly. Fíli followed the movement with his eyes, watching the way his brother caressed the engravings like he was stroking a lover's skin. And then Kíli's lips rose in a playful smirk, one that Fíli knew quite well, and the blond held his breath as he waited for whatever scheme the other dwarf planned to unfold.

"Will you watch me?" Kíli asked, his voice low and teasing, and Fíli's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening at the suggestion. The brunet tapped his fingers atop the box, waiting for an answer as he looked up at the blonde through his dark eyelashes, and Fíli felt a stirring in his groin from just the mere thought of what such an evening might entail. It was risky. There would be whispers, if anyone discovered them, but how could he possibly say no to such an offer while his brother gazed at him in that tempting way.

"I would gladly, is that…what you want?" he rasped. His voice sounded haggard, as though he hadn't spoken for days, and Fíli winced at how pathetic he must have seemed. All it took were a few suggestive words from his brother, a sly smile here, a sultry glance there, and he became little more than a dog in heat. Kíli chuckled and stood, brushing up against the blond's side so he could whisper in his ear.

"Come to my rooms tonight brother," Kíli breathed, warm air ghosting against the side of the blond's face.

"I'll be waiting for you," the words lingered on the air, and Fíli closed his eyes as he listened to the other dwarf walking away. He turned his face towards the sky, letting the sun warm his skin as he struggled to steady his racing heart.

"Haven't you a meeting to get to, nadad?" Kíli's voice echoed across the training grounds and Fíli's eyes flashed open as he turned to watch the brunet's retreating form. Kíli was grinning over his shoulder, and with one last meaningful wink he skipped away. It was going to be a very long day stuck indoors with Thorin and several dwarves from the Iron Hills. The idea of listening to drivel about merchant routes and trade operations sounded incredibly bland when all Fíli wanted was to be at his brother's bedside.

* * *

It was late, and the halls inside the royal quarters of Erebor were dark and empty aside from the occasional guard standing on post. Fíli hurried along, forcing his heavy feet and exhausted body to get to his destination. The meeting had drained him, but not enough that he'd forgotten his brother's words. Not even an entire army of orcs at the front gates would have willed them away. His body would be occupied fighting their foes off of course, but his thoughts would remain forever with Kíli.

Fíli nodded at the guards standing just outside his brother's room, and they moved aside to let him by. It was not unusual for Fíli to visit the other dwarf after a frustrating day. No one spared him a single glance as he opened the heavy doors and let himself into Kíli's quarters, though had any of the guards witnessed their interaction earlier in the day, he was sure things might have been different. What they were about to do was not…forbidden, per se, but it was frowned upon. Such things were best kept until after vows were spoken, and a bond was set in stone.

But neither of them had ever been particularly good at following the rules.

The blond shut the doors quickly behind him and moved into the resting area, dropping the outer layers of his tunics to the floor. There was a single candle keeping the room faintly lit, next to it, the metal box, open and empty upon the table. Fíli smirked at the sight, excitement brewing in his belly. The curtains were drawn across Kíli's bedframe and Fíli could see little more than the silhouette of his brother's form. He pushed aside the drapes, eyeing the brunet for a moment before sitting on the edge of the mattress. Kíli sat up on his elbows, his hair free and falling over his shoulders. He was wearing a loose white shirt, long enough to hang over his thighs and Kíli stared at the blond blatantly, raising one of his eyebrows.

"What took you so long?" Kíli asked, his chin jutting out slightly as he scrutinized the other dwarf. Fíli chuckled, loosening his collar as his gaze moved along his brother's form.

"I had some trouble focusing in the meeting today. Things took…longer than they should have," Fíli admitted, and the brunet smirked and tugged at his shirt coyly.

"I had to start without you," Kíli spoke, his legs parting just enough to peak Fíli's interest. The blond couldn't resist reaching out to touch his brother's shin, and when Kíli stared him down suggestively Fíli slid the shirt away to reveal what hid beneath. Just the end of the phallus was visible between Kíli's legs, the rest of the length hidden inside his body, and Fíli breathed in deeply, his fingers pressing hard into the fabric of Kíli's shirt. He shifted on the bed, readjusting his breeches as they became uncomfortably tight, and he pulled his hand away, letting his fingers drag across the inside of the other dwarf's thigh.

"Will you touch it, will you move it for me?" Kíli's request startled the blond, and Fíli looked into the other dwarf's eyes quickly, his hand tightening around the brunet's leg.

"Kíli…," Fíli trailed off, wondering if such a thing was venturing too far. If anyone found out, they would never hear the end of it. It was one thing to watch...but to actually bring about Kíli's pleasure was entering dangerous territory. They were already taking risks, already breaking many unwritten rules. Still, Fíli wanted to, and his gaze lowered, focusing on the sight displayed before him heatedly.

"Please," Kíli hissed, and that one word was all it took. Fíli reached out, his fingers clenching around the end of the phallus, and he pulled it out slowly before pushing it back in again at a much quicker pace. Kíli gasped and jerked atop the bed, falling back against the pillows as his toes curled. The reaction shocked the blond, and he felt his arm trembling as his fingers tightened around the slippery toy. He wanted to see it again, his brother undone and thrashing atop the blankets from the overwhelming feeling. Fíli thrust it once more, and again, and again, watching the other dwarf squirming and writhing as his erection dripped against his belly. It left a wet stain against his skin, the moisture caught by the low lighting in the room. The blond was fascinated by the way his brother's hips followed the outward movement, the way his hole stretched to accommodate the length as it re-entered him. Kíli's legs spread further apart as Fíli guided the phallus at varied paces, sometimes fast and punishing, other times slow and teasing. The other dwarf seemed to enjoy it all, his mouth hanging open as he breathed in and out hoarsely. The brunet's hair cascaded across the pillows beneath his head, and his cheeks were reddened as he whined in need. He looked completely debauched, his fingers clenching in the sheets desperately. It was a beautiful sight, one Fíli would never forget.

"Is this how you would fuck me?" Kíli murmured, his hands roaming down his chest, crinkling in his shirt along the way. Fíli stared at him intensely, watching as long fingers wrapped around an equally long cock and squeezed. He felt a hint of jealousy, wishing it were his hands touching his brother's skin, wishing it were his mouth teasing the engorged flesh.

"I would do whatever you wanted, whatever you bid of me, to see you like this again," Fíli admitted, and his eyes were drawn even lower, towards the tantalizingly stretched hole. Envy flared once more. His mind was overcome with it, a feeling of intense desire unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It should have been his own hips constrained between those strong legs, his own length sliding in and out, and not a wretched replica in his rightful place. Fíli's groin throbbed painfully in the confines of his breeches, and he breathed in and out heavily as he imagined what it would feel like to sink inside his brother's heat. Without thinking his thumb grazed the edge of Kíli's sac, and as he thrust the phallus in once again one of his fingers slipped and slid in alongside it. Kíli shuddered, his hips lifting from the bedding as his spine arched in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck!" Kíli cried, and Fíli looked towards his brother's face with bated breath. Kíli's eyes were shut tight, his mouth open wide in surprise. The blond froze, his finger still encased inside the other dwarf's body as his mind went into overdrive. Had he gone too far? Had he crossed over a crucial line without realizing it? Fíli nearly pulled away, but the other dwarf clenched his rear and moaned, urging him to stay right where he was. Kíli nibbled at his lower lip, his brow scrunching together as he lifted his head and looked down his body in disbelief. He laughed lightly and grinned, looking up at Fíli in a sultry manner, clearly not upset but the unexpected turn of events. If anything, he looked incredibly pleased.

The blond swallowed, feeling his face heat up as Kíli thrust his hips up eagerly, and Fíli let out the air he'd been holding in and groaned as his finger became slickened with oils. He pushed the phallus in further, his digit pressing against the other dwarf's passage along the way. His rhythm returned, and Fíli focused on providing his brother with agonizingly slow and deep thrusts. The brunet seemed to respond well to the teasing pace, letting out whimpers as he begged Fíli to finish him off. His cock was leaking, leaving a mess of sticky liquid trailing down his long fingers. The blond leaned in closer, taking in the details of his brother's face. Little freckles decorated his cheeks, standing out on his heated skin. His lips were parted and moist, a line of spit trailing down from the corner of his mouth. Their eyes met, and Fíli studied the dark glassy irises as he whispered in his brother's ear.

"Come for me, nadadith. Show me how much you love this," Fíli rasped, his lips grazing the brunet's skin as he pressed his finger along the inside of his passage. Kíli jerked, his thighs began to shake, and a moment later the brunet came with a strangled yelp, both hands clasped tightly around his erection. The bed sheets clung to his sweat slickened body and his legs closed, gripping the other dwarf's arm between them firmly. Fíli gritted his teeth as Kíli's muscles squeezed around his finger and the toy, and he watched his brother's face as it contorted in the midst of climax. The blond's jaw tightened at the sight of such a euphoric expression, and it took every ounce of his will to keep from taking his brother then and there.

He wanted to. Desperately. His body was aching with need. He briefly fantasized about throwing the brunet back on the sheets, spreading his legs again and sliding inside of him while the other dwarf was still messy and well stretched. It wouldn't take long for Fíli to come. A few quick thrusts inside of Kíli would have him finished and groaning in defeat.

Instead Fíli sat back, watching the other dwarf settle as his breathing returned to normal. The blond removed his finger regretfully, glancing at the sweat rolling down his brother's inner thigh. He resisted the temptation to lick it away. Fíli had crossed enough boundaries for one night. He sighed wistfully and went to remove the phallus, but the brunet's voice sounded, scratchy from his strangled cries.

"No, leave it," Kíli insisted, his hand reaching down to hold the stone carving in place. He was a sticky mess, sweat glistening across his skin, his eyes drooping in satisfaction, and Fíli wanted nothing more than to curl up around his body and breathe in the heady scent of sex. It was intoxicating, and far too inviting.

"There's only one thing that would have made that better," Kíli muttered, his eyes searching Fíli's playfully.

"And what might that be?" Fíli asked, a single eyebrow rising as he tilted his head to the side.

"Feeling your seed inside of me," The words were low and filled with promise, and a deep guttural sound came from Fíli's throat before he lowered his head and kissed the inside of Kíli's knee.

"Soon my love, soon," Fíli vowed.

"I will inform Thorin of our intent to wed tomorrow morning," he stated, and then the blond leaned over his brother's body to kiss him on the lips. Kíli's eyes shut, his eyelashes fluttering against the other dwarf's cheeks, and they shared a few lazy kisses before parting from one another regretfully. Fíli wiped the hair from his brother's brow tenderly, watching as sleep began to claim him.

"Sleep well, nadadith," Fíli said, and Kíli smiled gently.

"I will," he murmured, his breathing evening out as Fíli pulled away and draped a blanket over his form. The blond watched him for a moment before blowing out the candle and tugging the drapes shut around Kíli's bed frame. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the day's events beginning to take hold of his body. He was exhausted and more than a little sexually frustrated, and if he didn't return to his rooms soon Fíli was sure he would end up staying the night alongside his brother, guards be damned. Fíli hurried towards the doors, pausing for a moment to pick up his discarded garments, and he turned as a soft voice lilted from behind.

"Dream of me," the words sounded throughout the room, and the blond paused for a moment, his fingers lingering on the heavy golden door handle. He could envision the smirk upon his brother's lips, the erotic look in his eyes, as long legs parted enticingly, welcoming him between them. Fíli's gaze lowered, eyeing the prominent bulge between his legs with a groan. He took a moment to readjust his breeches, doing his best to hide his obvious arousal before exiting in a hurry. The blond strode through the hallways at a brutal pace, eager to reach the privacy of his rooms. There was no doubt in his mind just who he would see in his dreams that night, and he grinned at the thought of returning to his brother's embrace once again.


End file.
